The present invention is directed to an efficient mechanism for message passing by avoiding the use of unnecessary message copies so as to enable zero copy transport. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the use of an interface mechanism which efficiently implements zero copy transport protocols. A protocol with two separate implementations is included which efficiently maps to two different network adapters with varying capabilities on parallel or distributed computer systems like the RS/6000 SP.